This invention relates to a slider pin for a vehicle trailer suspension system that collapses to facilitate insertion or removal.
Trailer suspension systems are typically comprised of a pair of slider rails that carry the suspension system, axles and wheels. A number of slider pins are movable through the slider rails to move into openings on the trailer. By removing the pins, the suspension system may be adjusted along the length of the trailer as is necessary for the particular driving operation. As an example, during highway driving, it may be desirable to have the suspension system spaced more towards the rear of the trailer, while on city streets, it may be desirable to have the suspension system positioned more forwardly. The operator must remove the slider pins and move the location of the suspension system along the trailer to change the location.
Cam operated rods are turned by a handle to advance or withdraw slider pins from the openings in the trailer. Typically, a single handle may be rotated to turn a central rod which turns a cam and moves a linkage associated with each of the slider pins. In the prior art, the slider pins have been of approximately the same size as the holes in the slider rail and the trailer to insure a secure connection. These pins are thus tightly wedged into the holes. The prior art has typically utilized a manually actuated handle for turning the rod and withdrawing the linkages. The manual applied systems have been somewhat difficult to use in that the tightly wedged pins may sometimes be difficult to withdraw.
More recently, powered actuators have been utilized. However, a powered actuator requires an additional element and associated controls, and thus is somewhat undesirable.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a manually operated slider pin actuation system is provided with a mechanism such that upon actuation of a withdraw of the slider pin collapses. More particularly, the diameter of the slider pin decreases such that the slider pin is no longer wedged into the opening. In this way, the slider pin is easily removable.
The inventive slider pin comprises, in one embodiment, a wedge surface at a forward end of the slider pin movable through a spring clamp. The spring clamp is preferably formed of chuck jaws spring biased inwardly against the wedge surface. As the wedge surface moves to insert the pin, the chuck jaws expand radially outwardly to engage the interior of the openings. On the other hand, upon initiation of withdrawal, the initial movement will be of the slider pin relative to the chuck jaws. The wedge surface withdraws allowing the chuck jaws to move radially inwardly. Now, the pins are not wedged in the openings.
In one embodiment, a jaw collar is positioned on the collar members to assist in holding the collar members during the movement of the slider pin to the locked position.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.